


Frozen Love

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cold Dean Winchester, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: He glanced at the dead witch. “Dean let me check you?”Cas was so tentative, Adorable Dean thought, he really needed to stop these thoughts before he blurted out something. Instead of answering Cas he grunted in approval.Cas placed his hands on Deans chest scanning the spell on him. “She seems to have casted a spell on you to make you freeze to death if you don’t get warm in the next hour”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Frozen Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not specific time in the series but sometime before jack and after the angels had fell.

Fear crept into his blood stream as he tried to make out where the witch had escaped to “Dean...Dean” 

Dean heard the gruff voice yell into the wooded area. “Ca-“ before he could make out another sound the witch had him pinned against a tree by an invisible force. She began chanting something in Latin. A curse mostly likely Dean reasoned - frickin witches. 

Cas wouldn’t have heard Deans muffled prayer, had he not been an Angel. He rushed to where Dean was stopping in front of Dean, invading his personal space as usual. Neither of the men could bring themselves to care in that moment however. 

“What did you do” Cas said his voice full of rage, the witch however just smirked. 

Although she knew it was over for her she remained fighting as he ran the angel blade through her. Dean watched the all powerful Cas ignoring the witches corpse falling to the ground his insides flickered with warmth staring at him but he pushed it away. Instead it was replaced by icy cold fear. Fear of rejection, fear of loving a man because of what Sammy would think, fear because he’s an Angel. 

Cas turned back around to face Dean dismissing the fallen witch. He tilted his head slightly “Dean are you okay your bleeding” 

“M’fine Cas” Dean grumbled ready get out of the woods they had gotten deeply imbedded in. He pulled his jacket a bit closer on him his bloody lip turning cold. Dean noticed Cas’s face drop “I guess I wouldn’t hurt for you to do your Angel mojo” 

“Okay” Cas somehow kept his voice nonchalant but Dean didn’t miss how his face lit up and a small smile formed on his lips. Shit, Dean cursed himself his eyes snapping back up to meet Castiel’s he was looking at his lips again. But Cas didn’t say anything instead just placing two fingers on his forehead healing him. Dean hopped it was because Cas never noticed when he did it. Yes okay he looked at them a lot - their just so plump and pink - shit he was looking at them again. 

Cas lifted his hand looking at the cut on Deans lip, he willed himself not to place his hand on them but instead Deans forehead. The whole time he held his hand there he looked at the cut slowly heal, back to his perfect round lips, Cas longed to kiss. Cas let his fingers linger just a bit to long his eyes snapping back up to Deans whose flickered up at the same time. Dean would be disgusted if he knew Cas reminded himself pulling his hand away. “Dean you are freezing” 

“Hmm” Dean snapped out of his trance licking his healed lips a shiver escaping him. 

Suddenly Dean noticed how cold he was like his body was shoved into a freezer. 

Cas sent dean a worried look “Dean it’s not that cold out here only 60. You feel, and look like you are in below zero weather” 

“Frickin witches” Dean huffed watching his breath materialize in the air as if it were freezing outside. 

Cas squinted his eyes before he realized what Dean was saying. He glanced at the dead witch. “Dean let me check you?” 

Cas was so tentative, Adorable Dean thought, he really needed to stop these thoughts before he blurted out something. Instead of answering Cas he grunted in approval. 

Cas placed his hands on Deans chest scanning the spell on him. “She seems to have casted a spell on you to make you freeze to death if you don’t get warm in the next hour” 

He barely heard the words Cas was saying the heat of his hands soothing him “Well isn’t that just peachy considering that we are over an hour from any building” 

“I’m sorry dean if my wings weren’t broken I could fly you to safety” Cas looked at the ground in shame. “But I can offer you my trench coat” 

Dean took the trench coat Cas offered placing it on himself. Dean then clasped his hand on Cas’s shoulder, part of it for reassurance and the bigger part because he wanted to feel him - his warmth of course - without the extra layer. “Buddy it’s not your fault that you lost your wings. Plus you know last time you flew me I could poop for a week.” 

Cas smiled at Deans attempt to lighten the mood savoring the moment Deans hand was on him. “Come on we have to get going” 

The two men trudged in silence each to their own thoughts. Standing close enough to brush arms ever so often. Sending waves of warmth over Dean. 

Dean breathed deeply inhaling cas’s scent but not too deep to alarm Cas. It was a mixture of freshly cut grass, honey, and metal. The scent all around him was intoxicating, it gave him a flicker of warmth despite the fact that he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. He wanted more he wanted to touch Cas, to hold his hand, to kiss him, to love him and be loved by him. 

Dean had figured out he loved the Angel a long time ago, he had always known he was bisexual. He never really acted on it though Johns homophobia still beating into his mind. But with Cas he couldn’t even hear Johns harsh words. He knew Sam knew and was okay with it, but Cas could never like him back. For one he is an Angel, and for two Dean isn’t worth it he never would be. He would rather freeze to death than scare Cas away so that what he did. Trudging on basking in the scent of the man he loved and stealing small moments. 

Cas watched Dean in his trench coat something possessive bled inside of him. His wings itched to hold dean, invisibly hooking over deans shoulder as they always did whenever he was close enough. But this time they willed to visible to given Dean warmth. Cas knew this would repulse Dean, he wasn’t into men and he happened to be in a male vessel. Regardless he viewed him as a brother Cas recalled. Still Cas loved him as more than that but Dean didn’t and he had to respect that. Tucking his wing back to his side, he would take being his friend as long as he got these stolen moments beside Dean. 

The flicker of warmth in Dean dropped off, the hour was not quite up though. He shivering increase, his body aching down to his bones. His breath shallower as he tried to take another step looking to Cas but he collapsed. 

“Dean” Cas shrilled, flitting to kneel in front of him, looking at his pale face. He shouldn’t have taken his wing away. 

“C-c-ca-cas” Dean’s teeth chattered, reaching out his hand with all the strength had. Normally he would feel weak, to vulnerable but somehow he could bring him self to with Cas there. 

Cas took Deans hand, it felt like Ice, sheer horror took over him as he realized Dean was freezing to death. 

“Is’ok” Dean slurred looking at Cas a tear slipping down his face. He wanted so bad to tell him how he felt but he couldn’t speak he was so cold. 

“No, no” Cas wiped away Dean tears, cupping his face he pressed his grace into Dean’s cheeks to warm him. 

Cas couldn’t spend all his grace not on Dean. Dean batted at his hand, “keep it fo’you” he managed to get out. 

Cas didn’t listen in-fact he shifted closer into Deans personal space. This time it was Cas who was enveloped in Deans smell - whiskey, gunpowder, and a hint of cherry pie. When his wings itched to reveal themselves, Cas let them. Dean didn’t recoil in fear or disgust but instead pulled himself closer onto Cas. 

Dean watched at Cas materialized his wings around the both of them. Like a pocket of warmth and safety just for them. They were broken, but beautiful, black glistening with hints of blue. He tentatively pressed his hands into the feathers, Cas let out a strangled sigh. Dean managed to get a full word out the warmth of Cas already taking hold “Beautiful”

Cas’s heart swelled at Deans words, his cheeks tinting pink when he looked him in the eyes. 

Somehow Dean managed to get himself into Cas’s lap still wrapped up in his wings. Fingers in his feathers, his face in Cas’s neck. Cas had his arms wrapped protectively around Dean. 

Three layers of protection on a mucky forest floor. The trench coat, Cas’s lanky yet muscled arms, and the battered wings. Dean didn’t believe he deserved this much comfort and care. But he gladly excepted because it was Cas - his Cas. No Dean snapped at the thoughts Cas wasn’t his. 

Content, happy, every good word under the sun that’s the only way Cas could describe this moment. A moment he would replay time and time again. He could feel Dean recovering getting warmer and warmer. Cas kept his grip wishing it could last longer, although he didn’t want Dean in pain. He knew he would brush it off like this moment didn’t happen and he couldn’t bare that not right now. 

Neither of the boys moved however, even when both knew Dean was sufficiently warm.

Dean was the first to pull away, pulling his face out of the crook of Cas’s neck. His eyes yet again flickering to what he imagined were soft lips. He wanted so badly to kiss, but Cas only held him because he was breaking the curse. 

“You appear to be sufficient warm Dean” Cas said stating the obvious opening his arms and wings slightly. 

Deans cheeks burned as he realized he was encircled by Cas. Hesitantly he pushed himself off and to a stand “um yeah I am” 

Cas got up right behind him self consciously tucking his wings into himself but not making them invisible again. They were mangled not exactly beautiful as Dean had claimed, not when you could see all of them. 

“Cas, I thought humans weren’t able to see Angel wings” Dean asked looking at them in awe. 

The wings were even more beautiful when he could see all of them no matter the bit of mangling. Dean tried to sneak in more glances at them but Cas pulled them back tighter, as if he was considering putting them away again. Dean really wished he wouldn’t. 

“Not all is true some can’t see them, but we aren’t meant to show them to humanity which is why we keep them hidden and tell humans they can’t see them.” Cas explained timidly trying to wedge them farther back in embarrassment. Not meeting Deans eyes. “In addition mine are blackened from hell, broken from the fall. Their not exactly a picture of grace and beauty anymore.” 

“What?” Dean choked out, looking at Cas as if he had grown three heads. Regardless of his aversion to chick flick moments he couldn’t stop the words that came tumbling out of his mouth “Cas, they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wish you wouldn’t tuck them away” 

Cas widened his eyes looking at Dean. His mind clouded, his wings flared out completely. Broad, and long they would fill an entire room had they been in one. “Really?” 

Dean could sense the complete vulnerability in cas’s shaky voice. Dean just nodded looking at them completely, he longed to touch them, to be wrapped up in them again. He gulped before he reached out hovering his hand about the top of one of the large wings “can i” he asked looking cas in the eye. 

“Yeah” Cas puffed out, his eyes growing darker as he shuddered under deans touch warm and endearing. 

He could handle it anymore, he didn’t know what possessed him. Taking two long strides he invaded Deans personal space. He crashed his lips onto Deans, before he realized what he was doing, he felt Dean stiffen under him. He ripped himself away, scurrying backwards fear gripping at all of his senses. He had ruined everything, Dean was never going to talk to him again. 

Dean stiffened in shock as Cas crashed his lips on his own. Before he had time to react the lips were gone as quick as they came. A different icy cold burrowed itself in him this time. Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist pulling him back in an attempt to keep him from running. 

“I’m sorry” Cas sputtered trying to wrangle himself out of Deans grip. His eyes brimming with tears. 

Dean pulled cas’s chin upwards till he stopped lashing, a tear slipping out of his eye when he met Deans. How could Dean have been so stupid and blind. He pressed lips down on Cas’s chapped yet soft ones. 

Cas cupped Deans face kissing him back passionately trying to force years of love all into one kiss. 

Dean wrapped one hand around Cas’s neck pressing them closer. His tongue swiping at his bottom lip, before being excepted. His other hand tangled in Cas’s hair gently pulling at it. 

They pulled away catching their breath, their foreheads pressed together neither of them able to open their eyes. Their breath mingling. 

“I love you damn it Cas” Dean finally revealed once he got his breath back. 

Cas started at Dean, a smile spreading over his entire face “I love you too Dean” 

“Really” 

“Yes really” Cas laughed, pulling Dean back in for another short yet sweet kiss. “But I am going to have to ask for my coat back” 

“I think I can do that on one condition” Dean steals another kiss. 

“What’s that” Cas moans as Dean trails kisses along his jaw. 

Dean looks back into Cas’s eyes a glint in them but still a bit afraid “be my boyfriend” 

Cas’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. So domestic he thought he could get used to this. Pulling him in for another kiss he mumbled a “yes” against Deans lips, intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the read! I spent last night writing this and edited it today. This one is much happier than my first! Drop a comment about what you think and if you’d like to see something else from me. Stay strong and keep fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
